<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aloha by suituuup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663547">aloha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suituuup/pseuds/suituuup'>suituuup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suituuup/pseuds/suituuup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe are on their honeymoon in Hawaii</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aloha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For thedilemmacontinues on Tumblr (not sure if they have an AO3 account) who requested fluff + smut. Hope you enjoy! :) </p><p>Go follow @ppfandomdrive on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca is rarely the first to wake up.</p><p>On week days, Chloe has to leave the house every morning at 7:00am while Beca gets to stay in bed a little longer, as she only needs to get in the office between 9 and 9:30. Chloe always brings her a freshly brewed cup of coffee in bed - black with one sweetener - just before she has to leave and kisses a still half-asleep Beca goodbye. </p><p>They get to spend more time together at night, as Chloe finishes her shift at the clinic at four and Beca never comes home later than five. </p><p>They've been making up for the last few busy weeks over the last three days. Beca’s label booked a gorgeous, secluded villa in Hawaii for them as a wedding gift, and she and Chloe have been thoroughly enjoying their honeymoon so far. </p><p>Beca sighs as she comes to, giving in to a lazy stretch before her eyes fully open. She catches the glint of the platinum wedding band around her finger as the morning light bounces on it, and yet again feels the need to pinch herself. </p><p>She’s <em> married</em>. To Chloe. Her best friend, the love of her life and the most incredible human being Beca knows. </p><p>Had you told Beca when she landed in Barden that’s where she’d be in ten years, she would have asked you if you were high. </p><p>It hasn’t been all rainbows and butterflies of course, especially because Beca was a useless gay for the better part of that decade, but she eventually pulled her head out of her ass and told Chloe how she really felt. </p><p>The four years following that day have pretty much been domestic bliss.</p><p>Beca twists her head, then shifts onto her side. Chloe’s head is turned away as she lies on her stomach, but Beca knows from Chloe’s steady breathing that she’s still asleep. The sheet pooled to Chloe’s waist at some point during the night, gracing Beca with quite the view to wake up to. Her eyes dance over the lines of Chloe’s back, her skin a couple shades darker and lightly freckled from spending the last three days sunbathing by the pool. </p><p>Chloe adopted a nudist lifestyle since their arrival, strolling about naked pretty much all the time. Beca wasn’t totally on board at first, concerned that paparazzis might have learned about their location and would snap pictures of her naked wife through the bushes, or that neighbors would catch a glimpse. She eventually accepted the fact that they were very much isolated from the outside world and the next house was at least a couple miles away. </p><p>Beca reaches out, fingers dipping underneath the sheet to brush over Chloe’s hip as she leans forward and presses a feather-light kiss to the top of Chloe’s spine, then another right below. She keeps going just like that, taking her time and shuffling down the mattress as her lips move across Chloe’s skin. Eventually, the sheet presents an obstacle to her progression, so Beca tugs it down inch by inch, exposing Chloe’s perfect butt. She kisses the dimple right above Chloe’s left asscheek, smirking when she feels Chloe stir.</p><p>“Whatcha doing?” Comes Chloe’s raspy question, her amusement leaking through her tone.</p><p>“Appreciating my wife’s gorgeous body,” Beca replies, catching Chloe’s eye when Chloe shifts on her back. Beca props her chin on Chloe’s hip, one arm draped across her legs while her other hand reaches up to push a red curl behind Chloe’s ear. </p><p>“Sweet talker,” Chloe murmurs, catching Beca’s hand and brushing a kiss to her palm. “But don’t feel like you have to stop just because I’m awake.” </p><p>“I wasn’t planning to,” Beca murmurs back, pressing a kiss to Chloe’s skin before shuffling to the end of the bed until her knees touch the floor. She settles on her stomach between Chloe’s legs, which instantly part when Chloe registers Beca’s intentions. Beca hooks both Chloe’s legs over her shoulders, nipping and kissing the inside of her thigh until she reaches her destination. </p><p>Chloe’s already wet, and that fact sends a chill rolling down Beca’s spine. “You’re so fucking hot,” she whispers, locking eyes with Chloe as she presses a few kisses to Chloe’s glistening lower lips and hooded clit. </p><p>“Bec,” Chloe whimpers, her hips greedily rolling towards Beca’s face. “Don’t tease, baby.” </p><p>They’ve been kicking off each day with morning sex, sometimes slow, sometimes a little wilder, according to the mood. Chloe seems to be needing her release sooner than later this morning, and Beca can only oblige, knowing they’re bound to have several rounds today anyway. </p><p>Her tongue parts Chloe’s folds and dips inside of her, Beca humming against her when the sweetness of Chloe’s juices coats her taste buds. She keeps her eyes open, the sight of Chloe arching and tilting her head back in pleasure from her ministrations one Beca will most likely never get tired of. </p><p>Beca knows Chloe’s body like the back of her hand; what she likes and what drives her wild. One hand drifts up to palm Chloe’s breast while the other sneaks under Chloe’s thigh, Beca slipping two fingers inside Chloe’s tight heat as her lips wrap around her swollen clit. </p><p>Chloe’s fingers scrape along her scalp, tightening around locks of hair when she inches closer to her release. Beca doubles down in her efforts, picking up her pace and curling her fingers each time until her name flits past Chloe’s lips in a broken cry. Her walls clamp down on Beca’s fingers and that sweet moan of bliss echoes in a sweet loop in Beca’s mind. </p><p>Beca takes her time, lapping at Chloe’s juices and peppering her sex with kisses while Chloe comes down. She makes her way back up, half draping herself over Chloe to kiss her languidly. </p><p>“Mm,” Chloe hums against her lips, nuzzling Beca’s nose as they part. Her fingers start tracing nonsensical patterns at the base of Beca’s spine. “Best way to kick off the day.” </p><p>“I love you,” Beca murmurs, sighing softly as she angles her head into the crook of Chloe’s neck. </p><p>“I love you, too.” </p><p>They fall silent, and Beca is in no rush to have Chloe return the favor, perfectly content with just lying there pressed up against Chloe’s warm body as the sunshine pours through the open windows, the ocean breeze occasionally sweeping in. </p><p>She dozes off a few minutes later, lulled by the gentle, rhythmic sound of the waves as they roll onto the beach in front of the house and the featherlight pattern of Chloe’s touch along her lower back. </p><p>When she wakes, Beca is alone in bed. Chloe’s spot is still somewhat warm and Beca grabs Chloe’s pillow, hugging it to her chest and inhaling her wife’s scent as she allows her eyes another minute’s rest. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon eventually drags her out of bed. She pads downstairs, across the spacious living room with the jaw-dropping view and into the kitchen, looping her arms around Chloe’s waist. </p><p>“Morning,” Beca rasps, pressing a series of kisses along the side of Chloe’s neck. “Can I help?” </p><p>“Nope,” Chloe replies, twisting her head and accepting the kiss Beca lies on her lips. “Coffee’s ready.” </p><p>“Thanks babe.” Beca squeezes the dip of Chloe’s waist and makes a beeline for the cup already waiting on the counter for her. She cradles it between her hands, enjoying the soothing warmth seeping through her palms. “You wanna go to the beach today?” </p><p>Chloe pours the eggs into the waiting pan, then turns to Beca. “I was thinking we could go for a hike?” </p><p>Beca grimaces before she can help herself. “Really? You wanna… <em> exercise? </em> On vacation?” </p><p>A giggle puffs past Chloe’s lips as she stirs the scrambled eggs. “Yeah. It’s beautiful out there, I wanna check it out.” </p><p>Beca grumbles something inaudible behind the rim of her mug before taking a sip.</p><p>“You know, when we have kids we’ll do plenty of outdoor stuff.” </p><p>Beca cocks an eyebrow at that. She freaked out a little bit when Chloe first brought up the subject of wanting kids a year before they got engaged. She’s made some progress since, knowing that as long as Chloe is by her side that raising another human being won’t be so terrifying. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” She says, keeping her amusement at bay. “So um, when do you see that happening, exactly?” Softly, she adds, “Us having kids.” </p><p>Chloe shrugs. “Not anytime soon. I’m not ready to share you, yet.” She pushes a kiss to Beca’s lips on her way to get a couple plates. “Maybe we could start trying in two years to three years? Like, choosing a donor and stuff.” </p><p>Beca nods, the imagery of a mini-Chloe or mini-Beca running around their home popping in her head and making her heart flutter. “Sounds perfect.” </p><p>Chloe winks at her as she plates their breakfast. “So that’s a yes on the hike?” She asks, popping a piece of watermelon in her mouth. </p><p>Beca lets out a pained sigh, aware Chloe knows she can make her do anything (she did draw the line at parading around naked, though). “I guess so.” </p><p>Beca wasn’t prepared for how hot and humid it was going to get during that hike. Or how much incline she’d have to climb. Honestly, doesn’t Chloe know by now that endurance and cardio are not part of Beca’s DNA?? </p><p>“Are we almost there, Chlo?” Beca sputters, doubling over with her hands planted on her hips as she pants. </p><p>She’s a sweaty mess, her hair is acting up because of the humidity and she’s pretty sure she’s got a sunburn on the back of her thighs. </p><p>“Not sure,” Chloe mumbles as she squints at her phone. “I think we were supposed to see the sign by now, it says so on the app. Take a left at the sign and follow the trail up.” </p><p>“<em>Up?” </em>Beca whines, using her shirt to wipe her forehead. “Jesus Christ. Not married a week and you might kill me.” </p><p>“I promise it’ll be worth it in the end,” Chloe says, barely showing any signs of fatigue as she smiles brightly. She pecks Beca’s lips and slaps her butt lightly. “Come on, babe.” </p><p>“Ugh,” Beca grunts, dragging her feet more than necessary as they resume their journey. “You’re lucky I love you, woman.” </p><p>Chloe simply chuckles. “Oh! I see the sign. It’s right over there.” She points to the direction board at the end of the narrow trail, then promptly breaks into song, much to Beca’s horror. “<em>I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign.”  </em></p><p>“How soon after getting married can one ask for divorce?” Beca deadpans, catching a playful glare from her wife. “Shoulda put that in the prenup. No freakin’ Ace of Base.” </p><p>It takes another grueling half hour, but they eventually make it up to the top of the mountain. Beca’s afraid she might die from overheating and chugs down half a liter of water in one go. </p><p>Only after she’s convinced her heart isn’t going to give does she actually take in the landscape, and the air is knocked out of her lungs for another reason than the physical exertion. They have an amazing view of the ocean surrounded by the lushy hills, the sky a watercolor of pink and orange hues as the sun dips into the horizon. </p><p>“Wow,” Beca breathes, taking it all in. Chloe was right; it’s definitely worth the shortness of breath, the aching muscles and the sweat. </p><p>“C’mere,” Chloe requests, tugging Beca into her side so they’re standing with their backs to the view and raising her phone. Beca doesn’t have time to protest about looking gross, besides, Chloe would say she always looks cute anyway. She brushes a kiss to Chloe’s cheek for one of the selfies, and Chloe turns her head to kiss her lips for the next one. </p><p>They stay at the top of the hill another twenty minutes, making their way back down before it gets too dark. </p><p>“Instagram worthy enough?” Beca asks as she plops down on the couch next to her wife, handing her a glass of red wine. They got home over an hour ago, relaxed in a bubble bath and dinner is now on the way. </p><p>Chloe’s been posting a photo of them a day along with a cheesy caption on her instagram page, and Beca likes to tease her about it. </p><p>Chloe smiles, angling the phone towards her so she can see the one she picked. Beca didn’t even notice it at the time, but she’s staring at Chloe’s profile instead of directly at the camera, and the look in her eyes can only be described as unconditional love. No matter how many photos Beca sees of herself staring at Chloe that way, it always catches her off guard.</p><p>For someone who’s so shy about sharing her feelings out loud, it’s weird to see them displayed so transparently. </p><p>“My badass rep is going to take another blow if you post that one,” she grumps, throwing Chloe a heatless glare. </p><p>“Your badass rep,” Chloe echoes, smirking. “Right.” </p><p>Beca huffs, shoving Chloe lightly. “Shut up.” </p><p>Giggling, Chloe all but unceremoniously climbs onto Beca’s lap, looping her arms around her neck and pressing a series of kisses to Beca’s mouth. Beca’s hands settle on Chloe’s hips and she chases Chloe’s lips for a longer, deeper kiss that warms her entire body from the inside out. </p><p>“Dinner’s going to be here any minute,” she mumbles when Chloe starts kissing along the edge of her jaw and down her neck, her words and actions at odd with each other as she cranes her head to give Chloe’s lips better access. </p><p>“We can warm it up,” Chloe husks into her ear. She stands when the doorbell rings, extending her hands to help Beca up. “I’ll deal with that. Go up to the bedroom, strip and <em> don’t </em> start without me.” </p><p>A whimper surfaces from Beca’s throat before she can reign it in. She loves when Chloe gives her orders, but tries to keep her eagerness in check, slowly walking up the stairs instead of taking them two by two like she’d dying to. </p><p>She hears Chloe greet the delivery person with her usual chirpiness while she sheds her shirt and mesh shorts. As she stands naked in the middle of the master, Beca decides to give Chloe a <em> subtle </em> hint about what she wants Chloe to do to her tonight, fishing into her suitcase for the purple strapless strap-on dildo Stacie got them as a wedding gift and setting it on the bed along with the lube. </p><p>She’s already wet thinking about Chloe wearing it and railing her into the mattress with it. </p><p>“Is that what we’re doing tonight?” Chloe’s sultry tone sends a thrill rush down Beca’s spine, and she glances over her shoulder to find Chloe standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. The smirk on her lips indicates she’s definitely on board with Beca’s unspoken suggestion. She pushes off the door frame and struts over, placing her hands on Beca’s waist and capturing Beca’s lips in a kiss that makes her knees wobble. </p><p>With her mouth still attached to Chloe’s, she turns and backs up towards the bed, sitting down and shuffling back so she’s laying in the middle. Her fingers untie the knot to Chloe’s floral kimono, the material parting and granting Beca with an amazing view of Chloe’s toned abs. </p><p>Chloe’s own hand wanders as they kiss, the tip of her fingers following down Beca’s side and back up, curling around her breast and squeezing. A moan spills into their liplock as Beca arches into the touch, her hips tilting up against Chloe’s. </p><p>“Be patient,” Chloe warns across her lips, nuzzling her nose against Beca’s as she backs away. Her mouth latches on Beca’s pulsepoint before Beca can protest, teeth nipping and lips suckling until the skin bruises. She leaves another mark or two on her way down, taking her sweet time, and Beca is positively writhing with want and soaked by the time Chloe come back up. </p><p>She parts Beca’s legs with a nudge of her knee, her fingers skimming through her folds. Chloe can’t suppress a gasp upon realizing just how turned on Beca is. She teases Beca with the tip of her pointer finger, swirling it at her entrance and spreading the wetness to her clit. “I don’t think we’ll need that lube after all.” </p><p>“<em>Chlo</em>,” Beca’s plea is hot and desperate across Chloe’s lips. She grinds her hips down, chasing more. “Just fuck me, baby.” </p><p>Chloe raises an eyebrow at that demand, completely pulling away and sitting up on her heels. Beca feels cold all of the sudden, despite Chloe’s scorching gaze slowly roving over her body like she’s a meal. </p><p>“Spread ‘em wider. Touch yourself for me.” </p><p>More warmth pools between Beca’s legs at that command and she obeys, opening her legs further as she starts rubbing two finger tips around her clit and entrance. </p><p>“Like that?” She murmurs innocently, raking her teeth over her bottom lip just because she knows Chloe can’t resist that move. </p><p>“Mhm,” Chloe hums, resting one hand on Beca’s knee and stroking her thumb over her skin. “Inside baby, fuck yourself properly.” </p><p>Beca slips one, then two fingers inside, pumping in and out slowly as her gaze remains locked on Chloe’s features. </p><p>Chloe traps her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes positively brimming with a mix of lust and pride as she watches Beca’s movements. “Good girl. I love watching you.” </p><p>The words make Beca moan; she’s always been a slut for Chloe’s praise during sex. </p><p>“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca breathes, eyes slipping shut as she rubs slow circles on her clit, her pleasure steadily building. </p><p>“That’s it baby, keep going,” Chloe murmurs as Beca’s lips part, a whimper spilling out. “You’re so fucking sexy. Go faster, rub that clit, Beca.” </p><p>Beca forces her eyes open, her fingers speeding up as she holds onto Chloe’s gaze. She’s so close it hurts, and she wonders if Chloe’s going to stop her before she comes. </p><p>She doesn’t, watching with a smirk painted on her lips as Beca barrels off the cliffside, her body trembling through her climax. </p><p>“Such a good girl,” Chloe repeats, taking Beca’s hand away and raising it to her mouth to suck Beca’s fingers clean. “Turn around, on your hands and knees, babe.” </p><p>
  <em> Holy fuck. </em>
</p><p>Beca lets out a barely there whimper and shifts into position while Chloe puts on the contraption. She stands at the foot of the bed and rubs the head of the toy through Beca’s dripping folds before inching it inside.</p><p>“Fuck,” Beca mutters, her breath catching in her throat as the stretch is almost painful. “I think it’s too big, Chlo.” </p><p>Chloe stops, smoothing her hand over Beca’s spine. “Want me to pull out?” </p><p>Beca feels her muscles slowly adjust to the length already inside. “No, just… go slow, okay?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe agrees, her soft and gentle tone a contrast to her earlier stern commands. She pauses again when the dildo is buried to the hilt, her thumb at Beca’s hip drawing soothing circles over her skin. “Okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, just gimme a sec,” Beca breathes, willing herself to relax a bit more. She gives it a go a handful of seconds later by tilting her hips forward and then back, biting back on a moan. “Kay, yeah. Keep going.” </p><p>Chloe chuckles, bending down to kiss the top of Beca’s spine. “I knew you could take it.” </p><p>Beca rolls her eyes, her retort dying in her throat when Chloe starts to move in short, slow thrusts, the dildo sliding in and out without trouble given Beca’s arousal and the lube Chloe applied to it beforehand. </p><p>“Feels good?” Chloe asks after a little while, squeezing Beca’s hip as she keeps up with her steady rhythm. </p><p>“Huh-huh,” Beca manages, the angle and thickness of the toy shooting a spark of pleasure throughout her body with each pass. “Would be even better if you fucked me <em> properly</em>.” </p><p>Chloe barks a laugh, pinching Beca’s hip. “Brat.” </p><p>“You love it,” Beca quips, squeaking out a moan when Chloe drives her hips back, only leaving the tip inside Beca before sliding it back in the whole way. “<em>Shit.</em>” </p><p>“Is that what you want?” Chloe asks as she goes through the same motion, barely pausing. “Want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow morning?” </p><p>The only reply Beca can muster is a short hum as she lowers herself on her elbows, her entire body jolting forward with each thrust. “Chlo. Faster.” </p><p>As Chloe is standing at the foot of the bed, it’s easy for her to pick up in speed. She grips Beca’s hips tightly, her breathing turning to pants as her rhythm switches to shorter, faster thrusts. </p><p>Mewls and moans of pleasure fill the room (the fact that she knows there are no neighbors within hearing range makes it easier for Beca to let loose on the vocal side of things) mingling with the wet sounds and the headboard hitting the wall in rhythm with Chloe’s thrusts.</p><p>Chloe slows down, going back to grinding. She’s in charge, and she clearly doesn’t want Beca to come too fast. </p><p>“Fuck, Chlo. You’re killing me.” Beca croaks, her arms feeling like jelly as she pushes onto them so her face isn’t pressed against the mattress anymore. She whines and pushes her ass back, a zap of intense pleasure rushing through her when the bulbous head of the dildo rubs against her g-spot. “Oh my <em> God</em>.” </p><p>“You’re so hot,” Chloe murmurs, resuming her thrusting. Her nails dig into Beca’s hip bones as she pounds into Beca. “I love fucking you from behind like the good little slut you are.” </p><p>“<em>Chlo,”  </em> Beca chokes out, her wife’s name one of the only things she can muster as her brain fogs up. That and, “Don’t stop. <em> Please</em>.” </p><p>Her elbows give once more and she grasps tight fistfuls of sheet as she feels the coil winding tighter and tighter with each thrust, ready to snap. Chloe is truly ravaging her and she doesn’t show any intent of stopping until Beca comes, this time. </p><p>“Oh God, baby,” Beca pants, unable to drive her hips back anymore as her whole body starts to quake. She just needs-</p><p>Chloe must read her mind, her thumb finding her clit and drawing precise circles on it does her in, and she comes with a hoarse scream, her vision blinded for a handful of seconds. </p><p>Chloe doesn’t stop. Her thrusts shorten because Beca’s walls are still clenched around the dildo, but she doesn't stop. Chloe's hands at her hips are the only thing holding Beca up as she continues fucking Beca until she comes again less than a minute later, right with Chloe. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Beca puffs out a full two minutes later once she’s more or less caught her breath. Chloe plopped down next to her in the meantime, and Beca twists onto her side, her body still twitching with aftershocks and her heart pounding against her ribs. “This might be my new favorite toy.” </p><p>Chloe chuckles, reaching out to take it out and set it aside. “Should we send Stacie a thank you note?” </p><p>Beca groans, hiding her face in Chloe’s neck. “Was it good for you, too?” </p><p>“Mhm, yeah,” Chloe says softly as she wraps her arm around Beca’s back. “It was amazing.” </p><p>Beca brushes a kiss to Chloe’s skin, draping her own arm over Chloe’s middle and intertwining their legs. “Do you ever think about… filming ourselves, sometimes?” Blush rushes to meet Beca’s cheeks as soon as the question is out of her mouth. </p><p>Chloe snickers. “Pretty much all the time.” </p><p>That makes Beca lift her head, not caring if Chloe can see how flustered she is. Chloe knows how she gets when talking about sex outside of the moment, anyway. “Really? You do? How come you never told me that?” </p><p>“Mm, yeah.” Chloe shrugs. “I dunno, I was going to bring it up at some point, but I’m glad you did.” </p><p>“Let’s do it,” Beca says. </p><p>Chloe cocks an eyebrow. “Now?” </p><p>“No.” She scrunches up her nose. She can't even feel her legs after those three back-to-back orgasms. “I’m gonna need at least an hour before you fuck me with that thing again. Besides, I’m hungry.” </p><p>Chloe laughs heartily. “Okay, then. Let’s go eat, then we can shoot some porn.” </p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>